Patching Up
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Sequel to Determined. Necessary for you to read that first. Booth and Bones are not speaking. Bones needs to try and fix it. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I know. Really long wait for a sequel, really, really short chapter. I'm sorry. I had like no inspiration but, I you all use that magic review button and give me some ideas...maybe there will be some longer chapters to come. Read and review please!

* * *

It's been a week since I walked out on Booth in the diner. He told me about this dream that he had while he was in his coma and I got scared. Scared of what the dream meant, scared of what the flipping in my stomach meant and scared of our changing relationship. Angela has tried to get us to talk. Sweets even tricked us into going to his office at the same time. I can't talk to him right now. My emotions are going everywhere and all the logical things I thought I knew are gone. Everything is completely different now.

"Bren, its 11 o'clock. You need sleep. Come on I'll walk you out to your car." Angela stands in the doorway to my office. I am about to argue that I have remains to examine before I realize that I don't. Perotta isn't working with me anymore and I'm not working with the FBI anymore. I pick up my bags and coat and walk out with Angela.

"Sweetie, don't you think you should talk to Booth? He's confused. He just wants to talk to you." Angela tells me as I unlock my car.

"Ange, I'm not sure how to talk to Booth anymore. Things have changed." I say before jumping into my car. Angela leans against the open window.

"Sweetie, you're still you and Booth's still Booth. Just tell him how you feel. You guys will work it out in the end. I can feel it." She smiles at me and walks off to her car.

My drive home was a daze. I spent the twenty minute drive thinking about what Angela said. Maybe I should give Booth a chance. Logical thought tells me that his view won't change. When we are asleep the subconscious mind tells us what the conscious mind won't. This means I have to sort out my feelings for Booth. His subconscious is telling him that he loves me. Logic is telling me that I feel the safest around Booth and after all, I did pick him to be the father of my progeny.

But, did I pick him because I trust him and feel he would make the best child of because my subconscious was trying to tell me something? But, what? What do I feel about all of this? What do I feel about Booth? What will the circumstances be? Will Booth and I ever be the same again?

* * *

A/N 2: ONce again, I am so sorry for the tiny chapter but, reviews make me write better. *hint, hint*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you go! Chapter 2 after a really long wait. I'm sorry but, life just likes to get in the way. enjoy! It's in Booth's POV, kinda.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seeley Booth told himself as he sat back on his couch. He knew better than the next person Temperance Brennan's views on marriage and monogamy. So what did he do? He goes and tells her he had a dream, a freaking dream where they were married and having a baby. If he told anyone what he had done, well, they'd think he had a death wish or something.

Booth rubbed his face, he was tired. Not sleeping for a week will do that to a guy. Every night, he'd go through the motions of going to sleep but, he'd never actually fall asleep. Booth never thought he'd be GLAD that he didn't have to work. If he was supposed to be catching bad guys, well let's just say it wouldn't be easy.

For the past week, Booth had been trying and trying his hardest to get her to talk to him. Angela and Sweets were even in on it. Whatever he tried she avoided him. He called her, she screened his calls. He showed up at the Jeffersonian, she had security (SECURITY!) block him. He was ready to follow her around and kidnap her if he had to!

That woman frustrated him so much but, he loved her. What was it Angela had told him this morning? She's still Bren and you're still Booth. Talk to her, tell her how you feel. Yeah, well thanks Ange! He had told her how he felt and where did it get him? NOWHERE! Gah, he was so frustrated! HE needed another beer, marking his fourth of the night.

Maybe Angela was right though? Booth allowed this tiny thought to penetrate his beer haze. She usually was. She did have a 'feeling' about Booth's feelings toward Bones before Booth even knew he had feelings for Bones. Maybe he should call Angela and ask her advice. It was worth a shot. He picked up his cell phone from the coffee table and dialed. The phone rang twice before Angela answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ange. It's Booth." Booth put the beer down on the table.

"Hey Booth, what's wrong? You sound funny" Angela sounded concerned.

"Eh, it's nothing. I …ah….just need a little advice." Booth winced. He could practically hear the smile on Angela's face now.

"Oh, and what advice would that be?" Angela sounded practically giddy. But, before Booth could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Sorry, Ange, I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and walked to the door. Without checking the peephole he pulled the door open. There stood Temperance Brennan. She looked anxious, nervous even.

"Booth, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had horrible writer's block and school was getting in the way. Then like four days ago, I got new inspiration. So I started typing. Then three days ago, my computer gets a massive virus. So my awesome uncle fixed it for me last night and now I'm back! I know y'all don't want to read my excuses, so without further ado...Chapter 3!

* * *

Booth looked surprised to see me but, he stepped aside and let me in. I walked over to the couch.

"I'm sorry for coming over so late Booth. I just needed to talk to you." Booth shook his head,

"Nah, it's okay Bones. I wasn't doing anything special." I sat down at almost the exact moment Booth did. It was good to see that we were still in sync. Booth looked as uncomfortable as I felt. Booth broke the silence,

"So, how're things at the lab?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I observed the four empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of me. However, I knew that four beers would not drastically affect a man Booth's height and weight.

"Ah, Bones? You in there?" Booth is calling me and I startle.

"I'm sorry Booth. I was just making some observations." Booth nods and I begin to speak,

"I came by because I wanted to apologize to you. I should have tried to talk to you. Ignoring you was not the answer. I just haven't wanted to face the fact that things have changed between us." I stopped myself. I wasn't sure what to say anymore. This doesn't happen to me. I reached into my bag and pulled out a thick packet of papers. Placing it on the table, I said,

"This should explain more. I really am sorry Booth." I stood up and let myself out. I made it about halfway down the hallway before I leaned against the wall and slumped down. I held my head in my hands and thought about the consequences of showing Booth the nonsense I wrote during those four torturous days.

As soon as Booth began to tell me about his 'coma dream' as we all started to call it, I knew I needed to talk to Angela. The next day, I brought her my laptop and asked her to restore the file I had deleted. She complied without many questions, but the look in her eyes told me she knew exactly what was going on.

As smart as I am involving bones, Angela is equally as smart involving people and feelings. I wish I knew what to do. Situations like these leave me uncomfortable and awkward.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I am a horrible person I know. Life has been totally crazy lately. I have my AP World History test on Thursday and I had to study for that. Finals are coming up soon and I probably won't be able to update anything else untill the end of June. I'm really sorry and I hope that you guys ares till out there reading. :) Thanks so much for all the feedback.**

Seeley Booth sat speechless as Temperance Brennan walked out of his apartment. He looked at the thick packet of papers sitting in front of him. Instead of running after her, he thought about what she had said,

'This should explain more.' He wondered what she had meant by that. Carefully, as if it might explode on him, he picked it up. The first page said, Booth, I really am sorry Bones. Mumbling out loud to himself Booth said,

"Well at least she's referring to herself as Bones." And he turned the page.

An hour and a half later, Booth placed the papers down on the coffee table. He rubbed his forehead.

"Damn Bones." He cursed out loud. The papers she had given to him were practically a carbon copy of his own 'coma dream'. Booth quickly pulled on a sweatshirt and grabbed his keys. He needed to talk to Bones. He opened his apartment door and began down the hallway, where he saw Bones sitting against the wall. Booth squatted down next to her.

"Hey, I read what you wrote." She looked up.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't know what that was and I don't intend to bring it up again." She stood up to leave and Booth grabbed her hand.

"Bones, we really need to talk. You can't run away every time something happens." Bones cut him off.

"I don't know how to do this. I'm not like you or Angela. I base my feelings on fact, not emotion. I need to know things are concrete before I commit." She had tears in her eyes and wasn't looking at him; rather she was looking over his shoulder. Booth sighed,

"Bones, I want you. I love you the way you are. I don't need you to change." He looked so hopeful and wanted, needed her to say yes.

"No Booth, I can't guarantee that I will be the same person you think you're in love with." She stood up and looked down at Booth, "I'm sorry." With that Temperance Brennan left Seeley Booth's apartment building.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And here she is... The long awaited final chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and I don't like this chapter as much as I like my original story ,but I thinks it's good. If anyone has any suggestions for aa sequel...please wait for like 3 months. I don't think I can write anymore for this story. BUt one day, inspiration may hit me and I'll be back to play with everyone's favorite FBI agent/Anthropologist crime fighting duo. I hope you all enjoyed the story and please come back and read some of my other stuff. and Now without further ado, Patching Up...The End.

* * *

Temperance Brennan didn't usually cry. She prided herself in closing her emotions off and locking them away, never to be thought of again. Seeley Booth unlocked that door that long ago hidden door, and brought each and every one of her emotions to the surface. Booth followed her around; he tried to get her to talk to him. She avoided him for a day and a half. Booth finally enlisted Angela and Hodgins to help him. They managed to lock the partners into her office.

"Booth, I don't know why you insist on trying to get me to talk. I have nothing to say." Seeley Booth didn't usually hit women, but the one standing in front of him would get smacked if she didn't listen to what he had to say.

"I know Bones. I have plenty to say though and you had better listen. Take a seat; we might be here for a while. The Squint Squad went out to lunch." Temperance Brennan reluctantly sat on the couch. Booth perched in her office chair, which he had rolled over across the coffee table.

"Bones, I do not care if you don't think this can work. I love you. This clinical scientist act you keep putting on is not helping anyone." Bones interrupted,

"Well actually it is helping all of the people I identify." Booth shook his head,

"Not my point Bones. You are capable of loving people. I know that. Why can't you open up and love me? Are you afraid I'm going to leave? Well don't be, the only way I'm going to leave you is in a body bag." Bones winced,

"Don't say things like that. I don't like thinking about you dead. It was hard enough the one time." Booth nodded,

"Sorry, but if that's how I have to talk to get you to listen, then I will. You and I are partners. I need you to watch my back and you definitely need me to watch yours. I don't care if it takes the rest of my life; I am going to get you to open up." Booth watched Bones' face for emotion. Her bottom lip was quivering and she bit it.

"Booth, I'm a broken person, I don't know how to love or to be a good girlfriend of wife. No one taught me those things." Booth laughed,

"That's why I'm here Bones, to teach you how to love and how to be loved." Temperance Brennan began to cry. Booth came to sit next to her and she leaned into his comforting embrace.

"I love you too Booth. I'm so sorry that I ignored you all those weeks." Booth shushed her and let her cry. It finally looked like things were going to work out for them.

2 Years Later

"Booth, please we are going to be late to pick up Parker. Angela and Hodgins said to be at their house at 3. It's ten to three now." Temperance Brennan-Booth called to her husband. Booth just laughed and walked into the hallway with their two week old daughter, Laurie.

"I'm coming Bones. My baby girl here needed Moo-moo." He said, referring to the small, pink plush cow, their daughter loved to sleep with. Bones shook her head,

"Cows are not pink. That is not correct." Booth laughed,

"Doesn't matter Bones, as long as she sleeps at night, I don't' care what color this cow is." The baby girl babbled in her father's arms and Temperance had to smile. Booth grinned as they walked out the door. Things had a funny way of sorting themselves out and boy was he glad they had worked in his favor.


End file.
